


Internal conflict, thy name is Kevin

by ks_darkstorm



Series: 'Looking' Patrick/Kevin [2]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Coda, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Kevin's POV, M/M, Short & Sweet, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin was an utter prick, he had never thought that he could have it in himself to be unfaithful. In fact he had been pretty vocal about the subject in the past, whole heartedly believing that if you chose to spend your life with someone, then you should do everything in your power to make it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place after s02e01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal conflict, thy name is Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the Kevin/Patrick storyline over on youtube (I have provided the link in the notes at the bottom if you want to just see those bits without watching all of episode one again) 
> 
> It's not been beta read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Kevin was an utter prick, he had never thought that he could have it in himself to be unfaithful. In fact he had been pretty vocal about the subject in the past, whole heartedly believing that if you chose to spend your life with someone, then you should do everything in your power to make it work.

But here he was, having just left Patrick alone in the woods, body still flushed and inviting against the tree they had just fucked against. He hadn't thought it could be that hard, leaving him and getting back in the car, turning home to the flat he shared with Jon.

Jon. Fuck that word lay bitter on his tongue.

The truth was that things between them had not been right for some time, the long distance relationship had taken its toll on them but that didn't give leeway to any excuses.

He was a prick, no question about it.

He sighed in frustration, taking one had off the wheel to rub at his tired eyes. It had been some night, he could still faintly taste Patrick on his tongue, a heady mix of alcohol, sweat and something belonging just to Patrick. It was fast becoming Kevin's favourite taste.

What was he going to do? 

What could he do? 

Who would he choose? 

Could he choose?

For a long time Jon had been his everything, the man he could see himself growing old with, but now everything was fucked. Probably from the first moment he had set his eyes on Patrick and felt that warmth blossom in his stomach. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, too long a time.

He cared about Patrick, but did he or could he love him? Kevin grunted in frustration, biting his lip harshly as the answer sprung up in his mine. He mostly already did.  


Patrick was everything Jon wasn't. Funny, beautiful, playful. They already had so much in common and it blew Kevin's mind sometimes. He honestly didn't know what to do and it was slowly driving him mad.

_"Do you think we are ever going to actually be able to do it in a real bed sometime?"_

God he wanted that, more than anything else it seemed. Patrick laid out against soft linen, legs open and inviting just for him, having hours just to kiss every inch of him. Kevin felt himself harden slightly in his jeans at just the thought, despite having gotten off twice not even an hour ago.

That's what Patrick did to him.

He really had some thinking to do, no matter how hard the decision would be he owed it to both Patrick and Jon. Whoever he chose though, the fallout would still be terrible, probably why he had delayed doing something about it for so long.

They had fucked in the office four times already, in a number of different ways, each time better than the last. And the thing that killed him the most was leaving Patrick there right after, come still cooling on his flesh, and returning once again to Jon.

Utter prick.

Jon himself had already started asking questions, him and Kevin hadn't actually had sex at all since before him and Patrick started up, and Kevin was slowly running out of excuses as to why he didn't want to or couldn't.

Glancing out of the window, Kevin stared up at the sun that was just beginning to rise, orange and red hues bathing the trees on either side of him to gold. He took in a deep breath and held it in his lungs for a moment before releasing it slowly. 

He had already made up his mind, the first time he had taken Patrick against the floor, the first kiss he had placed on the other mans soft lips.

It wouldn't be easy, but at least it would feel right. No matter how painful it was going to be to hurt Jon, it would kill him to hurt Patrick, and that was all the answer he really needed.

Kevin put his foot down on the accelerator, car speeding up as he drove into his future.

**Author's Note:**

> https:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= clfS54ylCRQ  
> (just remove spaces)


End file.
